This invention relates generally to a system and method for detecting electromagnetic radiation interference and for protecting an electronic device from interference caused by the electromagnetic radiation.
Many electronic devices may be affected by radiation, especially electromagnetic radiation, because the electromagnetic radiation may disrupt the normal electrical signals within the electronic device. Electromagnetic radiation may be generated by a variety of devices, such as television transmitters, cellular telephones, florescent lights, and even computers. For some electronic devices, such as an electronic heart pacemaker for example, the interference of the electromagnetic radiation may be critical since the electronic device may stop functioning. A particular concern is a cellular phone within the immediate area of the pacemaker. Some electronic devices that emit electromagnetic radiation are themselves also affected adversely by electromagnetic radiation generated by other electronic devices.
The problem of electromagnetic radiation interference is especially a concern for electronic devices that affect the life of a person. For example, medical devices and flight avionics devices in an airplane may cause the death of a person if those devices malfunction. For example, if the flight avionics of an airplane malfunctions, the lives of the people on the airplane may be at risk. Thus, many electronic devices that cannot afford to be adversely affected by electromagnetic radiation.
Some conventional electromagnetic radiation detection systems, such as field strength detectors, can detect electromagnetic radiation in a particular area. These systems may be useful for ensuring that an electronic device does not emit more electromagnetic radiation than permitted by such governmental agencies as the Federal Communications Commission (FCC). These conventional systems are separate from the actual electronic device so that it is inconvenient to carry the electronic device as well as the detection system. In addition, while these field strength detectors detect electromagnetic radiation, they do not protect the electronic device from the interference caused by the electromagnetic radiation.
Thus, the conventional systems detect electromagnetic radiation in a particular area, but are not located within the electronic device and do not protect the electronic device from the interference caused by the electromagnetic radiation. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for detecting and protecting an electronic device from electromagnetic radiation interference which avoid these and other problems of known devices, and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.